Time For A New Phone 2 point 0
by Protection 101
Summary: Chic and Kevin are at the phone store getting Chic his new phone.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **This prompt was actually another prompt #115... seeing how it is also a prompt for #117 I decided to full fill it. I decided what a better way to bookend June by posting the #115 at the beginning of the month and posting #117 at the end of the month.**

 **Prompt #117 (Item) Phone**

"Thanks for coming with me for my new phone." Chic sighed as they waited for the tech to finish up setting up his phone. "I know that this wasn't how you planned on spending your day off." His head turned on the wall to look into the calm eyes of Kevin. "Sorry you had to witness that back there. It was just someone that I thought was a friend. But I was wrong." His eyes darken at the thought of the phone call that made him lose his temper to destroy his cell.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt." Keven gently spoke. His eyes never leaving Chic's. "But that is way life is. You are going to be hurt by other human beings."

Darkness swelled in Chic's eyes; but he refused to release it. He knew the other teen was speaking the truth. Hell he himself had learned this fact at an early age; at his mother's feet neverless. His lips pursed. "You are right about that." He managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"But you have to ask yourself Chic, if you want to go through the hassle of getting a new phone every time you have the urge to break yours whenever a human being disappoints you." Kevin sighed as his eyes turned back to the front of the store; where the tech was making her way over to them.

Chic sighed as he sat forward once more. He stood to his feet as the tech stopped in front of him with a huge smile on her lips.

"I set you up with everything you regrested." She had a slight tingle in her cheeks as she handed the phone over to Chic.

"Thanks." Chic sighed as he slipped the phone into his right pocket.

"I'm going on break and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee with me?" Her eyes remained firmly on his.

Kevin's lips twisted. He stood to his feet. "We would love to join you." He spoke for Chic.

Her eyes shown confusion as she looked over at him. "Huh?"

Chic's chest tightened. "We aren't interested in having coffee with you." He spoke in a low firm voice. "Thank you for the phone. We must be going now. Come on Kev."

Her eyes turned quickly to meet his. "I'm sorry that I forgot you had a friend with you. I didn't mean any offense. Of course he's invinted." She thinly smiled. Hope still shining in her eyes.

"No thanks." Chic frowned.

"Chic ..." Kevin spoke up.

Her eyes lowered.

Chic sighed deeply. "I'm sorry that I'm taking my rotten mood out on you. You don't deserve it."

Her eyes rose once more. Hope returned to her eyes. "I get it. I was rude." Her eyes looked at Kevin. "I'm sorry."

Kevin shrugged. "It's okay. So that coffee?"

Her eyes turned back to Chic as a blush covered her cheeks.

"You aren't my type." Chic honesty spoke. "No offense. But I'm gay."

"Oh okay. That's cool." She replied a friendly smile on her lips.

"I'm honesty not in the mood for coffee with a stranger. No offense." Chic finished.

She nodded. "I understand." She turned to walk away.

"Hey." Chic said.

She turned around.

"Perhaps another day I'll come in and see about your break coffee." Chic finished with a slight smile.

"I would like that." She replied. "My name is Morie."

"Chic." Chic replied. His eyes turned to Kevin; "This is Kevin."

Kevin raised his hand with a small wave.

"Nice to meet you two." Morie replied. "I really need to get some coffee ... I only have fifteen minutes after all." She nodded, and walked towards the work station. She turned and watched the two teens walk towards the front door. She watched as Chic moved a little closer to Kevin; and slip his hand on Kevin's lower back as he held the door opened. A blush covered her cheeks as she realized that she just hit upon a very taken boy. She sighed as she shook her head. She reached over and grabbed her purse. It was time for her coffee after all.


End file.
